The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel suspension system, and is particularly directed to a two-member control arm for use in a vehicle wheel suspension system.
Control arms for use in a vehicle wheel suspension system are known. A typical control arm comprises a one-piece member formed by casting or by forging. The one-piece member includes first and second portions connectable with a vehicle frame and a third portion connectable with a steering knuckle. One piece castings have limited strength. One piece forgings require large presses which are not efficient in the use of raw material, and are expensive. Another known control arm is formed by a plurality of stamping, usually five or six, which are interconnected to form the control arm. Control arms formed of a plurality of stamping are expensive and difficult to manufacture.
In yet another known control arm, a first member is connectable to the vehicle frame and to a steering knuckle. A tension rod is connected to the first member and is connectable to the vehicle frame. The tension rod extends through an opening in a connecting portion of the first member interconnecting opposite ends of the first member. The tension rod extends through bushings to permit relative movement between the first member and the tension rod. A portion of the first member connectable with the vehicle frame is spaced a first distance from a portion of the first member connectable to the steering knuckle. A portion of the tension rod connectable to the vehicle frame is spaced from the portion of the first member connectable to the steering knuckle a second distance greater than the first distance. Thus, the tension rod is substantially longer than the first member. When the known two member control arm is connected to the vehicle frame and the steering knuckle, the tension rod is normally in tension.